


Day 66 - Ronda

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Greg is a good friend, Humor, M/M, Sally is a bitch, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The tiny blonde woman turns towards the bar and whistles. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 66 - Ronda

The tiny blonde woman - latest addition to Lestrade’s team and therefore in charge of getting the drinks – turns towards the bar and whistles. Greg follows her gaze and grins. She has spotted Sherlock.

Before he can give her a fair warning (John does not look kindly on people approaching his sweetheart in a romantically inclined fashion), Sally starts spilling her usual poison.

“Don’t bother, Ronda. He hates women.”

Greg shakes his head.

“Not true.”

“Have you seen how he treats me? Or Molly Hooper?”

“Have you seen how he treats Anderson? That is how he treats human beings in general.”

“I could write a thesis on all the insults he threw at me.”

“And I could counter with a PhD on all the crap you give him. Though he is far more creative and diversified.”

Sally turns back to Ronda.

“And he’s gay.”

Greg disagrees but doesn’t say anything. Sherlock was not interested in sex until John came along. And Greg’s pretty sure that he’s with a man now only due to the fact that the person who managed to hold Sherlock’s attention long enough for him to discover that he indeed can be interested in love and sex, accidentally was a man.

“Don’t worry about Sherlock. He is not that bad. Just stay sharp and don’t listen to Donovan’s bullshit.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'women'.


End file.
